Harry Potter the adventure continues
by butt0n0nt0p
Summary: Picks up from where the Deathly Hallows left off, enjoy! Warning - rating has changed for future chapters!
1. Nineteen Years Earlier

Harry, Ron and Hermione descended the spiral staircase. The corridor was deserted but a dim chatting could be heard from the Great Hall seven floors below. Harry headed for the common room, and the others followed. The fat lady was absent, but the portrait hole was open anyway.

"I'm exhausted," said Hermione, and made to climb through the portrait hole, pausing when the boys didn't follow. "Coming?"

"After you," yawned Harry.

"I think..." Ron looked awkwardly at the floor. "I think my family needs me at the moment."

"Oh, of course," said Hermione quickly, her cheeks flushing pink. After an awkward moment or too, in which Harry sincerely wished he could be hidden under his Invisibility Cloak, Ron leaned in and gave Hermione a small peck on the cheek before hurrying down the stairs. Hermione flushed redder as the stairs swung Ron out of site.

"Err..." Harry didn't want to be rude, but he really needed his bed. Hermione jumped and quickly made her way up to the girls' dormitories. Harry, shaking his head at the pair, yawned again and hurried upstairs to his warm four-poster bed. His mind wandered, as it usually did, to Ginny as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Harry stirred as the curtains of his bed were drawn back. Through narrowed eyes he saw it was a red-headed figure.

"Ginny?" He immediately sat up, only to be knocked down again by a pillow hitting him square in the face. "Ouch, Gin-" He quickly stopped as he realised it was in fact Ron. "Sorry I was just dreaming about-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, mate. You're digging it deeper!" Ron said putting his fingers in his ears. Harry blushed as Ron handed him his glasses. "Mum says you've slept enough and it's time to go home."

"Home?" Harry thought reluctantly of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. At least he would have Kreacher for company. He thought longingly of the Burrow; Mrs Weasley's cooking, de-gnoming the garden, Ginny... Ron hit him in the face again. "Are you coming or what?"

Harry pulled on his jeans and followed Ron out of the common room; glancing at his watch he saw it was 11 o'clock. As they descended into the entrance hall, Ron spotted his family, Hermione among them, and headed for them. Harry looked at their sad, grey faces. Arthur had his arm around Molly. Bill stood hand-in-hand with Ginny, whose long shiny hair covered her face as she stared at the floor. Charlie was absent, and George stood a little way away, staring blindly at the floor. Harry stopped.

"What, did you forget something?" asked Ron, turning around to face him.

"No, I just don't think... Your family..." his eyes wandered to Ginny once again. "They don't need to see me. It's my-"

"If you say it's your fault I will make Ginny cast her bat-bogey hex on you."

Harry had to force himself not to smile at the thought of Ginny and her bat-bogey hex.

"Well, I can get to Grimmauld Place by myself. Thanks, though."

Ron stared at him blankly.

"What are you on about?"

At this point Molly Weasley came bustling over. "What is taking you two so long?"

"Harry's gone mad... He's going on about Grimmauld Place and-"

"What? You want to go to Grimmauld Place dear? I don't see why you wouldn't want to come home, but-"

"What do you mean, Mrs Weasley? You – you want me to stay a-at the Burrow, with your family?" _Which I have torn apart,_ he thought silently looking at George's broken face.

"Well, of course, you silly boy. Now get a move on!"

Harry's eyes filled up and he quickly wiped them as he watched in wonder as Mrs Weasley headed back to her grieving family.

"But I... I don't understand..." Harry looked at Ron desperately. "I'm..."

"Family, Harry. You're family. Now, come on!"


	2. The Funeral

When they arrived at the Burrow, Harry saw that many people were already gathered in the Weasley living room, including Charlie Weasley.

Kingsley Shacklebolt approached Harry and vigorously shook his hand.

"Well done, Harry, well done! Have you heard, they have just appointed me Minister for Magic?"

"Well congratulations, erm, M-minister." Harry said awkwardly, he was distracted as he watched a swish of long, fiery red hair disappear round the corner as its owner went up the stairs.

"Well it's not the most desirable job at the moment, as there's a lot to clear up – but things can only get better from now on, thanks to you, dear boy!" His face then changed to a more solemn expression. "Well, we had better start the ceremony then. _Sonorous_."

Kingsley then began to speak to the whole room, as everyone took their seats. Harry sat down and saw Ginny re-enter the room. He realised with a lurch from his stomach that he was at Fred's funeral, as tears poured down her face at Kingsley's words. Kingsley spoke for at least 45 minutes, and then the guests proceeded outside for the burial. Fred lay in an open casket next to a deep hole, he was wearing his WWW uniform and was also accompanied by his quidditch robes, beater's bat, broomstick and wand. George stood next to him, dropping a few puking pastilles into his brother's coffin.

"In case you get bored, mate," he murmured, with a half smile mirrored in Fred's stony face.

"Now if anyone would like to say something, now is your chance." said Kingsley.

George spoke to his brother, "Fred, words won't even begin to describe the love I felt for you when you were here, and the hurt I'll feel now that you've gone. I know you'll be watching over me so I promise to annoy Ron doubly as much to compensate for your loss. I know you have no regrets, brother, but I just hope you know I would happily have gone in your place." With that, he took his own WWW name badge out of his pocket and placed it under Fred's, and then sat down.

No-one wanted to follow George's speech, as they all knew none of them could begin to fathom his loss, as it was far more than their own. After a few minutes of silence, the coffin was Levitated and lowered down into the hole. Everyone was then invited to throw a handful of dirt into the grave, and maybe say a few words if they wished. Each of the Weasley family said a few words. Harry watched tearfully as the last to go up, Ginny, held a tiny amount of soil in her delicate fingertips and dropped it silently into the grave, tears spilling down her pale face. As she looked up she caught Harry's eye for just a second. A shining second, in Harry's eyes, which made his heart stop for a split second and then beat faster than ever before. He internally kicked himself for feeling happy at such a sad event, especially as he was responsible for it, but he couldn't help it. Ginny's eyes were filled with nothing but hurt. He knew she blamed him.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed, but she had already turned her head, her whole face covered by her fiery sheet of red hair.

Once the ceremony was finished, most of the guests left, leaving only close friends and family. Harry sat awkwardly in a corner with his head down, feeling out of place and unwanted. He felt someone sit down next to him, but he didn't look up.

"I know you're blaming yourself," said Hermione. Harry didn't answer. After a few moments, she continued, "No-one else does."

"Ginny does," Harry growled.

"I disagree," said Hermione.

"I know you're always right about everything Hermione," Harry snapped. "But _you_ didn't see the way she _looked at me_." He said it through gritted teeth, and then stood up and left the room. He walked up the stairs and into his and Ron's bedroom. He sat and thought for a few minutes, before yelling loudly. He heard footsteps walking on the landing, which stopped at his outburst. There was a knock at the door. Harry ignored it, but the door opened anyway.

It was Ginny.

"G-Ginny!" Harry stammered. She just looked at him. "Can we... go for a walk?"

For a moment she stared at him like he was crazy, but then nodded her head once.

Harry and Ginny walked silently out onto the lawn. The moon had come up and there were stars in the sky.

"Today has gone so quickly," Ginny was the first to speak.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I know you blame me and I blame myself, too. People shouldn't have died for me; I'm not worth it-"

"Harry, I don't blame you for Fred's death. He knew what he was getting into, we all did and we _all_ knew the risks. I'm still hurting for you leaving me for nearly a whole year. You couldn't even have sent an owl?"

"I don't _have_ an owl," said Harry, his heart giving a painful pang at the thought of Hedwig. Ginny blushed.

"I watched you, every night, on this," Harry pulled the marauder's map out of the pouch around his neck. Ginny's cheeks flushed harder and her eyes filled with tears.

"Harry... Oh, Harry," she threw her arms around his neck. Harry instantly relaxed, forgetting everything that was troubling him. He was safe, here, with Ginny, and she was safe, too. "I thought you were dead, Harry, it was the worst feeling ever." She said it quietly; embarrassed to show how much it had hurt for she didn't believe Harry felt the same way about her. "I love you Harry."

"Ginny I love you, too. I love you so much and that's why I left you, to keep you safe. If anything had happened to you – well there would be no point in fighting anymore. I would rather live in a world run by deatheaters with you, than live in a perfect world without you!"

Ginny moved her head so their lips were centimetres apart. "Oh Harry, you are worth it." With that, she closed the gap between their lips. Harry's heart melted as he breathed in her flowery scent and ran his hands through her beautiful, soft hair.

Suddenly, he felt a searing place in his right leg. He yelled and looked down to see a gnome sinking his teeth into his flesh.

"_Stupefy!_" he yelled and then kicked the gnome over the hedge. "Now, where were we?" He said, turning back to Ginny, but she was rolling on the grass laughing. He smiled and sat down next to her. It was good to see her laugh after such a difficult day.


	3. Where Do We Stand?

Harry had been at the Burrow for a week. All though there was still an air of sadness at the loss of Fred and the others who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts, most of the Weasley's seemed content for now. Harry, by far, was sure he was the happiest, but did not let it show. He and Ginny had picked up from where they left off, but had decided to keep it a secret for now.

Harry sat eating breakfast by himself, but he was never bored as he could always think about Ginny and the times they spent together. After a few minutes, Hermione joined him. She had a frown on her face, which Harry knew to mean she was concentrating on something.

"Everything ok, Hermione?" he asked her. She looked startled, as if she only just realised he was there.

"Hi Harry," she said, still a little distracted. She sat down next to him with her toast and stared into space. Just then, Ron entered the room. Hermione's head immediately snapped round to look at him, her eyes unreadable. Harry could sense the tension between the two of them. Ron went pink, mumbled something and quickly turned to leave again, smashing straight into Ginny.

"Watch it, moron!" she said grumpily. Her hair was all messy and her eyes were half open. Harry noticed she was wearing one of his t-shirts over pyjama shorts. He smiled at this, and how beautiful she looked even at her worst. Harry watched her as she moved around the kitchen making breakfast; he was distracted by Hermione's deep sigh.

"What's going on with you and Ron?" asked Ginny as he sat herself down on the other side of Harry.

"I really don't know," said Hermione glumly.

"What about the whole 'it's now or never' thing?" asked Harry, quoting Ron's explanation of he and Hermione's intimate encounter during the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Well, that's just it. I thought that meant maybe he wanted us to you know... go out..."

"Mmm." Ginny grunted agreement.

"...but he hasn't spoken to me since. Maybe it was just a heat of the moment thing."

"Oh come on, it's been so obvious you and Ron have had feelings for each other like forever!"

"Yeah you were hooked from the moment he saved you from that troll," laughed Harry. "But I've always thought that was more because he perfected his Levitating Charm, rather than the whole saving your life thing."

Hermione let out a reluctant giggle.

"And you were _way_ jealous when he was with Lavender!" said Ginny enthusiastically.

"That wasn't jealousy!" said Hermione defensively. "That was..." Her cheeks flushed.

"But what about when you went to the Yule Ball with Krum. I don't think I've ever seen Ron that angry."

"Well, yes he was jealous, too," said Hermione, looking slightly happier.

"Just go talk to him, ask him where you two stand..." Ginny urged her. Harry noticed she seemed slightly impatient.

"You think so?" but Hermione didn't sound doubtful, and was already getting to her feet. Harry caught Ginny's eye and realised immediately why she wanted Hermione out of the way. "You don't think it will be awkward do you?" Hermione asked.

"No, no. You've known each other for seven years. Just go for it!" Harry said eagerly. With that, Hermione left. As soon as she was out of sight, Ginny jumped into Harry's lap. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, his fingertips resting on the hint of visible skin between her t-shirt and shorts. She sighed and placed her lips on his. He moved his fingertips below the waistband of her shorts and waited for a reaction. Ginny deepened their kiss, giving Harry the go-ahead to move his hand down onto her bottom. She let out a small moan and moved one hand up his t-shirt to stroke his chest. Harry's skin tingled everywhere she touched and he pulled her closer to him with his free arm. Then, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Ginny leapt off Harry's lap and winked at him as Mrs Weasley bustled into the room. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy, but she smiled at Harry and Ginny as they sat trying to look innocent.

Meanwhile, Hermione stood hesitantly outside Ron's door. She was contemplating whether to knock or go right in. She decided on knocking.

"Come in," he called. She took a deep breath and entered the room. Ron was sitting on his bed reading the copy of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ he had given to Harry on his 17th. He shoved it under his pillow as he saw who it was. "Bloody hell, 'Mione!" he exclaimed. She suppressed a giggle and sat down on the edge of his bed. Once he had calmed down and his cheeks had returned to their usual freckly selves, he moved up to sit next to her. He had wanted to talk to her for ages, but couldn't find the right words to say. "Is, err, everything okay?"

"Well," she took a deep breath. "I just wanted to know where we stand, are we together or was that kiss just a one-off?"

"Well, we can be together," Ron stammered. "I-If that's what you want, of course."

"Ron, I came to find out what _you_ want. I think it's plainly obvious what _I_ want..." She hid her face behind her hair, awaiting his response.

"Well, Hermione, to be honest..." He struggled for the right words. "I think I've been in love with you since I first set eyes on you. I love everything about you. From your crazy bushy hair, to your obsession with house-elves, and even your constant quoting from _Hogwarts: A History_."

With that, Hermione leapt at Ron, pinning him down on the bed and kissing him wildly. They came up for air a few moments later, panting, and Hermione said,

"Well, I'm glad that's settled then." And with that she left the room, smiling moronically. Ron sighed and gazed after her.

"Finally," he muttered to himself.


	4. Teddy Comes To Visit

The first few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts were full of funerals and sympathy visits. In the first days of July, the number of visits started to dwindle, and Molly Weasley knew she needed something to keep her mind off things; they all did. She thought for a while, and realised that she hadn't seen Andromeda Tonks since the joint funeral of Remus and Tonks. Andromeda had had to leave early, as Teddy was suffering with colic. Andromeda had paid her respects then taken Teddy home to bed. Molly thought it would be nice for Harry to have a little longer this time with his god-son. At that, moment Harry entered the kitchen, smiling, hand in hand with Ginny. The pair quickly let go of the other when they saw Mrs Weasley standing in the kitchen. Molly had suspicions about the two but had a motherly instinct they wanted it kept secret for now, so didn't say a word.

"Harry, dear, I was thinking of sending an owl to Andromeda," she explained as she made bacon fly into her frying pan with a swish of her wand. "Maybe you'd like to see Teddy, again, as he is your godson and you didn't get to really meet him at ... well the last time you saw him. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea," said Harry, as Ginny nodded encouragement.

"I'll go get Pig!" she said and left the room. Molly eyed Harry suspiciously, and he grinned back – attempting to look innocent.

"You be careful, Harry," was all she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Harry with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm not blind, you know, Harry, well... not as blind as my sons appear to be anyway. I know you and Ginny have rekindled your romance."

Harry didn't reply; he wanted to know how she felt about it.

Seeming to read his mind, Molly said, "I am fine with it. Happy, actually, that you've both got something to keep your mind off things. Merlin knows you deserve some normalness after the life you've had, dear. All I'm saying is be warned of her brothers' reactions. Ron is your best friend. If you hurt her..."

"Mrs Weasley, I am not going to hurt her. I'm in love with her." Molly doubted that Harry, being so young, knew what real love was. However, as she looked him in the eye, she could tell he really meant it. She smiled.

"Well, then I'm on your side, my dear. You just come and tell me when Ronald starts causing you trouble and I'll sort him out," she smiled, and Harry returned it.

"Here you go!" Ginny bounced into the room carrying Pigwidgeon, the tiny owl, on her finger.

"Right," said Mrs Weasley and quickly Summoned parchment and a quill to write her letter to Andromeda.

Andromeda sent an owl round that afternoon saying she would floo in at about three o'clock.

At three, all the Weasleys sat in the living room waiting for their guest. Suddenly, the flames turned a bright green and Andromeda climbed out, holding a little bundle in her arms.

"Hello, everyone," she said. She looked exhausted.

"Let me take Teddy from you Andromeda, here, take a seat. I'll put the kettle on," she said, and flicked her wand so that the sounds of the water being boiled could be heard from the kitchen. Andromeda sat down next to Ron and Hermione on the biggest sofa in the room. Arthur sat on the other sofa with George, and Harry was sitting in an armchair, of which Ginny was sitting on the arm. He was concentrating very hard on not noticing the hint of visible waistband of Ginny's lacy pink pants peeking out over her jeans.

"Here, Harry would you like to hold your godson?" said Molly, handing him over to Harry.

Harry looked down at Teddy. His hair was the bright pink colour his mum had been wearing the first time Harry had met her. He felt sad that Teddy wouldn't have his parents growing up, but he remembered what Lupin had said when Harry conjured him using the Resurrection Stone: _"__Sorry I will never know him... but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life.__" _At least Teddy would grow up in a world where the rest of his loved ones were not at risk from Voldemort and his followers. This thought made Harry think of his previous ambition to become an Auror. He felt disappointment as he realized he would never be one, without NEWTs in the compulsory subjects. He wondered if he could return to Hogwarts, for his final year...

"Awwh, he's so cute," Ginny cooed, leaning over Teddy and giving Harry quite a view down her low-cut t-shirt.

"Ahem, would you like to hold him?" Harry asked, trying – and failing slightly – to avert his eyes.

"Ooh, yes please," she said, and lifted Teddy out of Harry's arms. "Hello, little one!"

Teddy giggled delightedly and immediately changed his hair colour to match Ginny's. Everyone laughed.

"Seems you've got quite the admirer, there, Ginny," said Hermione, laughing, but when Harry looked at her she was looking pointedly at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, you love your aunty Ginny don't you little Teddy," Ginny cooed. No-one else appeared to notice Hermione's double meaning. He shot her an innocent look.

For the rest of the evening Teddy was passed from person to person, and he seemed to be a breath of fresh air that worked wonders on the atmosphere of sorrow at the Burrow. Andromeda seemed happier by the end of the afternoon, too, as she had gotten a well-deserved rest while the family admired her grand-son. At around seven o'clock, Teddy fell asleep back in Harry's arms.

"I guess that's my cue to go home now, while he's asleep I can hopefully get some too!" said Andromeda cheerfully. Harry stood up to hand Teddy over.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs Tonks, that Teddy has no parents because of me," Harry said apologetically.

"Harry, dear, you and Teddy both share the same fate because of Voldemort," Harry was pleasantly surprised to hear his name; people seemed not to fear it anymore. "It wasn't your fault. Dora and Remus knew what they were doing, and they wanted to do it. If I could go back in time, I'm sure there would be no way of convincing them not to fight. They wouldn't have any regrets. And, Harry dear, you can call me Andromeda."

"Okay, Andromeda, thank you for coming. I've really enjoyed spending time with Teddy."

"And he seems rather taken with you, too, not to mention the rest of your family. Goodbye everyone," she said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. She took a handful of floo powder out of her pocket and threw it in the fire. "Home!" she said clearly as she stepped in, with Teddy in her arms.

"Yes!" shouted Ron victoriously, as he won the third game of Wizard's Chess that he and Harry had played that evening. Hermione looked at him disapprovingly. "But, err, you're getting a lot better Harry. Well done!" He said, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Harry laughed, "Well, I think I'm all done for the night. I'm going to bed."

"Okay, Harry, good night!" said Hermione, as she sat down next to Ron. They looked at each other and seemed to communicate something silently through their eyes.

"I'll be up in about half an hour, Harry. Err, don't wait up," Ron said sheepishly.

"I won't," said Harry yawning, and made his way up the stairs. On his way to Ron's bedroom he passed Ginny's, and thought he'd say good night to her as he'd spent all evening with Ron. He knocked on the door. A moment later Ginny opened it.

She was dressed in nothing but a towel.

"Oh, hi Harry. Come in," she said, as if nothing was out of the ordinary, and walked away from him.

"Err, are you sure?" he said hesitantly.

"Of course," she said, sitting down on the bed and grinning. He closed the door behind him. "Lock it, will you?" Ginny said sweetly. Harry's heart started racing as he turned the lock. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"So..." he said.

"So?" she grinned.

"Erm, Andromeda visiting was nice wasn't it..." he said, trying to start a conversation. He was distracted by a drip falling from Ginny's wet hair, trickling down her chest and disappearing underneath her towel. She caught him looking and moved the towel down further.

"Bit distracted, Harry?" she whispered, coming closer.

"Mmm?" Harry mumbled, unsure of how to answer.

Ginny leaned even closer, breathing deeply.

"Gin, I – " but he was interrupted by her slamming her lips onto his, kissing him like she had on his 17th birthday, nearly a year ago. She ran her hands up his shirt and stroked her fingertips down the second scar he had received two months previously.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed, before leaning in once again. He couldn't help but kiss her back, it felt so amazing. He put his hands on her waist, she moved so that her towel slipped even more dangerously lower. She held him tightly and lay down on the bed, pulling him down onto her. He pulled away.

"Ginny," was all he could say. Words escaped him as he experienced her breath-taking beauty.

"Harry," she moaned his name, making Harry shudder in pleasure. "Harry, I want you."

"You have no idea how much I want this, too," he looked at her again. "Seriously, _no_ idea." She kissed him again. "But Ginny, I don't think this is a good idea. We should wait."

"Why?"

"You're not even 17 yet," he said.

"Ugh," she said, sitting up and pulling her towel so it was less revealing. "You sound like my mother."

When he didn't reply, she looked at him sadly and said, "Don't you love me enough?"

He laughed at her stubbornness. "I am not falling for that one Ginevra."

"Oh, Harry," she said coming closer again. "_Don't_ call me Ginevra." But she was smiling.

"I love you, Gin."

"I love you, too, I guess," she sighed, leaning in for another kiss.

"Now, I'm going to bed. So, should you," he said, giving her a light peck on her nose.

"Okay," she said. "Mum."

He laughed and gave her one last kiss before retiring to bed. He lay awake for a long time, his mind somewhat distracted...


	5. A Visit From The Minister

The next day was a Saturday, and it started off like a normal day. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were sitting down for breakfast when a shining, silver Lynx leapt through the open window and onto the table.

The voice of Kinsley Shacklebolt spoke: "Expect a visit from the Minister for Magic at precisely 12 o'clock," the patronus then vanished.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley. "It's half eleven now! And you are all in your pyjamas."

"So? Mum, it's only Kingsley," said George. Since the loss of Fred, George had been very quiet, but recently his voice was being heard more and more. Something seemed to have happened that was helping him come to terms with the loss of his twin.

"Yes, but now he's the minister for magic. Go on, all of you go and get dressed!"

They all groaned, but got up from the table and hurried upstairs.

Twenty minutes later, the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry stood dressed and awaiting a visit from Kingsley Shacklebolt. At 12 o'clock on the dot, Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared in the fireplace, and climbed out into the room.

"Morning, everyone," he said, pleasantly, in his deep, reassuring voice.

"Hello, Minister," said Arthur, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Please, Arthur, call me Kingsley. That goes for all of you," he said smiling round at everyone. "I bet you are all wondering why I have come. I have introduced two new laws in the Ministry. The first is the abolishment of the use of Dementors in Azkaban, and their use as a threat to the Ministry's enemies. They have been sent to live in a deserted place and have been forbidden from returning anywhere near human settlements."

"That's great!" said Harry, cheerfully.

"That it is, Mr Potter and I am sure you'll find the second alteration even more intriguing. There were a lot of people who missed out on their seventh year at Hogwarts, for reasons of blood-status, or in you three's case Horcrux-hunting. I am offering anyone who missed a year of Hogwarts to return and pick up from where they left off." Ginny squeezed Harry's hand excitedly, before quickly letting go so no-one noticed. Hermione also let out an excited gasp. "Or, alternatively," Kingsley continued, "anyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts will be welcomed into a fast-track Auror training course at the Ministry, even without the necessary NEWTs."

"Brilliant!" said Ron, punching Harry's shoulder. Harry realised he would now have to choose between what Ron wanted him to do and what Ginny wanted him to do.

"Brilliant," muttered Harry, with a double-meaning. Ginny frowned at him.

"Well, that is all, I'm afraid. I'll be seeing some of you soon, I hope," Kingsley said, smiling at Harry and Ron. With that, he threw a handful of floo powder into the fire, shouted "Ministry of Magic" and disappeared.

"Well that's brilliant news," said Arthur, approaching Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, Harry, it's gonna be great. We can fight Dark Wizards, and it will be just like old times!"

"Yeah," grinned Harry.

"And I'll be able to go back to Hogwarts and do my NEWTs! And Ginny and I will be in the same year!" Hermione looked around. "Where is Ginny?"

Harry had not noticed her leaving. He realised that she would be upset that she would have to spend another year at Hogwarts without him. He headed up the stairs to look for her.

Once outside her door, he knocked. There was no answer. So, he knocked again.

"Go away," called Ginny, her voice thick.

"Ginny, come on." He sighed, trying the door. It was locked. "_Alohamora._" The lock clicked. "I'm coming in."

"Leave me alone," she said, but didn't protest when he entered the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Ginny, don't be upset, love," he said, pulling her in close to him. She put her head in his chest and sniffed.

"Last year was so awful Harry. I was angry with you, and worried about you. I had no idea where you were!"

"This year you'll know where I am. And I'll be waiting for you when you come home at Christmas, and Easter."

"Why do you have to love danger so much? Why can't you do a safer job, like Quidditch?"

"Gin, I've always wanted to be an Auror, like my parents."

"And look what happened to them!" she exclaimed, then clamped her hand over her mouth and turning as red as her hair. "Harry I'm so sorry."

He didn't say anything; he just looked at her, which just made her feel guiltier.

"I love you so much, Harry, I can't lose you again!"

"I love you too, you never lost me – and you never will! I love you Ginevra Weasley!"

She leaned in close to him. "I told you not to call me that," and then she kissed him. "If it's what you really want Harry, then okay. But you have to promise to keep yourself safe – and be waiting for me every time I come home!"

"Agreed."

With that, she leaned in for another kiss.


	6. Auror Training and Australia

The next Monday it was Harry and Ron's first day of Auror training. On the Sunday evening, Ginny was looking particularly glum. Harry asked Hermione if he could talk to her for a moment.

When they were safely away from the others, and Harry had checked for Extendable Ears, Harry decided to confide in Hermione.

"Look, I know how observant and clever you are, so I'm guessing you've already sussed Ginny and I, haven't you?" he asked.

"Well... It is pretty obvious... Not to the boys, of course, they haven't a clue. But, Harry I really think you should tell Ron, because – " Harry could see she was beginning a long sermon full of reasons he should tell Ron, so he interrupted her.

"I know, I know, Hermione! I'll tell him at some point, but for now I need a favour."

"All right, what?"

"Could you take Ginny shopping or something to keep her mind off things tomorrow? She's really upset that I'm not coming back to Hogwarts and I don't want her sitting here moping all day...

"Well, actually, tomorrow I was thinking of tracking my parents down in Australia and reversing the memory modification that I performed on them. I'm sure Molly won't mind if I take Ginny with me. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds great, thanks a lot, Hermione you're a life-saver!"

"I do my best," said Hermione, blushing happily at Harry's appreciation.

The next day everyone was up early. Arthur was going to take Ron and Harry to the Ministry with him, and they would go to the Auror office to start their training. Ginny seemed to have completely forgotten about Harry and was buzzing with excitement about her trip to Australia. Mrs Weasley had dressed Ron in his best robes, and George had leant Harry his ones. They were sitting at the table discussing what kind of stuff they would have to do at training. Hermione and Ginny descended the stairs; they were dressed in winter clothes.

"Bloody hell! You two must be frying! You seen the weather?" Ron said, gesturing to the bright sun outside.

"Ron, Australia is on the _other side of the world_," said Hermione.

"So?"

"So, it's winter there," sighed Ginny, shaking her head.

"Right, yeah, I know!" said Ron, flushing.

"We should be gone for at least three days. We're getting on board a muggle plane, as Ginny's never been on one before," said Hermione as if it was ridiculous to have never boarded a plane before.

"None of us have," Ron said defensively.

"Even me, and I was raised by muggles!" confirmed Harry.

"Well you simply must, Harry; it's fantastic!"

"I can't believe _I_ get to experience a muggle thing before Harry does," gloated Ginny, winking at Harry. He laughed at her. "And it's the _quickest_ muggle transport!

"Well it will be morning again by the time we get there. It takes 21 hours!" said Hermione, matter-of-factly.

"21 hours? That's not quick!" said Ginny, her face falling.

"You'll love it though, Ginny," Harry quickly assured her, in case she changed her mind.

We'll be back probably by Wednesday. I'm going to bring my parents back by side-along apparition. I don't think even I could handle _another_ 21 hours!"

"You can't bring _three_ people by side-along apparition! That'll be really hard! You might splinch someone!" said Mrs Weasley. Hermione looked crest-fallen.

"Oh, what will we do? I've only booked one flight – and it was expensive. I don't have enough left to buy another two tickets _and_ school supplies for next year!"

"It's fine. I'll owl Kingsley and tell him to contact the Minister for Magic in Australia; they will set up an international portkey for you."

"Oh thank goodness for that," said Hermione, relieved.

At that moment, Arthur came down the stairs in his Ministry robes.

"Are you ready then?" he said to the boys.

"How are we getting there?" asked Harry, for he knew there were lots of different ways of entering the Ministry.

"Apparition, of course!"

"But..." Harry blushed. "I haven't passed my test..."

"What?" said Mr Weasley.

"I wasn't old enough during my sixth year and well..."

"Of course! How silly of me! Well, have we got enough floo powder, Mollywobbles?" said Arthur. "We'll have to set up a test today as well."

"Or Harry could take his test, in Hogsmeade! When _I_ do it!" said Ginny, excitedly. "There will surely be an early test for people who are 17 early, like me! What do you think, Harry?"

"That sounds great," he smiled at her.

"Why are you two so desperate to see each other anyway?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"You three are going to be late!" said Molly, swiftly Summoning the pot of floo powder. "Just enough left," she confirmed, giving the pot a shake.

"We'll get some more when we go to Diagon Alley," Ginny assured her, glad the conversation was moving away from her and Harry.

"I'll get it, seeing as it's my fault you've run out," said Harry.

"Thank you, dear," said Molly, gratefully. She handed Harry the pot.

"After you, son," Mr Weasley nodded encouragement.

Harry threw the powder into the flames, stepped in and shouted clearly, "Ministry for Magic!" He took one last look at Ginny before the flames swept him away.

He stepped out of one of the Ministry's gilded fireplaces and into the huge Atrium.

"Merlin's beard! That's _Harry Potter_!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned to look at Harry, he felt his face grow red.

"_Come on, Ron._" He muttered to himself. Everyone was now rushing toward him.

"Mr Potter, I am your _biggest_ fan!"

"No, _I_ am!"

"I assure you I have always, and always will be your biggest fan!"

Harry didn't know how to react. The flames behind him turned green, and out stepped Ron.

"That's Ron Weasley!"

"What are the chances that two celebrities visit the Ministry in one day?"

Everyone gathered around Harry and Ron.

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

"Tell us, is Hermione Granger coming?"

"That would be amazing!"

"No she's not coming! We've come for Auror training!" explained Ron, seeming to enjoy all the attention.

"You are both going to be Aurors!"

"Thank the heavens!"

"We'll be safe forever!"

Mr Weasley finally arrived through the fire place.

"Merlin's beard, what is going on here?" he said looking surprised.

"Arthur! You didn't tell us you were bringing your boy here, and with Harry Potter, no less!"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't alert the whole world previous to their arrival. I'm sure you can now see why I didn't. I rather think everyone has more important things to do than gawk at two 17 year olds all day!"

The majority of the Wizards protested, but seemed to agree they had work to do and slowly departed. A few scattered here and there decided that they _didn't_ have anything better to do, and stood where they were gaping. When the crowd had cleared enough, Harry, Ron and Mr Weasley made their way to the lifts.

Suddenly Ron stopped.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Look at this!" Harry turned and saw what Ron was staring at. Where the Fountain of Magical Brethren and the Magic is Might Monument had once stood, a new statue was now standing. It was once again a fountain, but now it had three golden structures; two wizards and a witch, standing in the centre. The middle figure was Harry, raising his wand and his mouth open in a frozen shout. By either side of him stood Ron and Hermione, wands out, bold expressions on their faces. Where the words 'Magic is Might' had previously been inscribed, the words 'In Memory Of Those We Lost' and all around the base of the fountain there were the names of everyone who died at the hands of Voldemort and his Deatheaters in both the first and second Wizarding wars.

"Wow," said Harry.

"Wow," repeated Ron.

"Well, yes. Molly and I decided it would be better not to let you know just how famous you three are now. And it isn't just you! Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and even Ginny are all celebrities in our world!"

"I'm... famous, too?" Ron said in wonderment.

"I'm afraid so, my boy, now shall we carry on?" said Mr Weasley, once again leading them over to the lifts. They entered the lift and Mr Weasley pressed the button that takes the lift to Level 2. There were a few other people in the lift, still gawping at Ron and Harry.

The lift stopped at Level 1 and the familiar female voice said "Level 1 Minister for Magic and Support Staff." A few witches and wizards got on and off, along with a couple of paper aeroplanes.

The lift continued to Level 2, "Level 2 Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Auror Offices."

"Here we are," said Arthur Weasley, stepping out of the lift.

"Hermione, I'm bored."

"Ginny, I know. You've been saying that for the past 6 hours."

"It's only been six hours? Seriously..." Ginny sighed. "I miss Harry."

Ginny realised what she had just said and quickly made to swallow her words.

"Well, I meant – "

"I know about you and Harry, it's pretty obvious," said Hermione, without looking up, she was reading a book about reversing memory charms.

"Really? Does Ron know?"

"No. He must be as blind as a Dementor," muttered Hermione.

"So, are you and Ron all good now?" asked Ginny, sounding relieved.

"Yes," said Hermione looking up from her book for the first time. "It's going really well!" she said, her cheeks flushing with happiness.

"You haven't... you know?" said Ginny curiously.

"No!" said Hermione horrified. Then she looked at Ginny suspiciously. "Have you?"

Ginny didn't reply straight away.

"Ginevra Weasley!"

"I haven't," Ginny assured her, sounding disappointed.

"Well, good, then. You're much too young for any of _that_."

"Why do people treat me like a baby? You let Harry face You-Know-Who alone when he was 11!"

"I didn't know Voldemort was going to be down there! We thought it was Snape!"

"Still." Said Ginny huffily.

Hermione remained silent.

"Don't you _want_ to do it?" asked Ginny. Hermione blushed harder.

"Well, I don't... We haven't talked about it," she mumbled, looking back down at her books.

"Well neither have Harry nor I, that didn't stop me..." Ginny trailed off, blushing too.

"Didn't stop you what?"

"Trying to seduce him," Ginny said, biting her lip. Hermione looked at her for a few minutes, and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Ginny started giggling, too. "It's not funny!"

"Just the idea... of Harry trying to resist... your feminine charms," said Hermione, between fits of giggles..

"What's funny about that?" asked Ginny, still smiling.

"He's absolutely smitten with you Ginny. Ron must be blind not to notice his staring!"

"Probably because he's too busy staring at you!"

"Really?" asked Hermione, her laughter immediately ceasing.

"You must be just as blind as him!"

Hermione beamed. She and Ginny hadn't had a good girl talk in ages, and it felt like things were getting back to normal again...


	7. Another Weasley Engagement

Harry and Ron arrived back at the Burrow after an exhausting day. They had been training non-stop for nearly 11 hours, without a lunch-break. The Head Auror assured them it had to be this way as they were doing fast-track.

"We defeated _Voldemort_; the most _evil_ wizard of _all time._ Surely we should just become Aurors, right away!" Ron moaned as he and Harry stepped out of the fire place and into the living room. "Any news from Ginny and Hermione?" he asked his mother as the exhausted duo sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, I don't think it would be a good idea to send Pigwidgeon to them when they are in a plane, do you Ron?" asked George sarcastically, coming into the room. He seemed to have brightened up even more in the last week. He had finally returned to his flat above the shop; he had previously been reluctant to return as Fred would have been absent.

"What's up with you lately, mate? You seem..." Ron looked for a word that wouldn't bring back unwanted sorrow at the loss of Fred. "Better?"

"Do I?" asked George, looking guilty.

"That's a good thing, sweetheart," Molly assured him, coming over and placing a hug around his shoulders. George smiled appreciatively.

"Well actually, there is something I need to tell you..."

At that moment, someone could be heard stepping out of the fireplace.

"Arthur?" called Molly, and they were all shocked when Angelina Johnson stepped into the room.

"Err, hello, everyone..." she smiled round the room, looking awkward. "Have you told them?" she asked George.

"I was getting there..." George said blushing. "Err, Mum. Angelina and I... well, we're getting married."

"Well, that's... I mean... that's..." Mrs Weasley seemed to struggle for words. "That's fantastic!"

George and Angelina both looked relieved. "We were worried at what you would think, after all I was..." Angelina trailed off.

"Fred's girlfriend," spat Ron, harshly. "What's George? His replacement? 'Cause he looks the same?"

"No, I..." Angelina blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Ronald! Go upstairs!" said Mrs Weasley angrily. Ron got to his feet, kicked his chair over and trudged up the stairs. Harry sat awkwardly in the room for a few moments, but then thought it would be wise to leave and followed Ron into the room they shared.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Ron as soon as Harry came in.

"No, right," was all Harry said and sat down on his bed.

"How can he not see he's just being replaced?" said Ron a few moments later.

"I don't think that's how it is..." said Harry, trying to be reassuring.

"Whatever." Said Ron, he lay down and faced away from Harry.

"Ginny, wake up. We have to get off and catch our transfer flight."

Ginny stirred. "Harry?" she mumbled, opening her eyes slightly.

"'Fraid not..." said Hermione, shrugging.

"Oh," mumbled Ginny. "Well... you'll do," she smiled sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

Hermione took their hand luggage out of the hold and they set off towards baggage claim.

The next morning, Harry woke up and saw George sitting on Ron's bed talking with him. He pretended to still be asleep so he wouldn't interrupt them.

"I just felt like Angelina had gotten over Fred too quickly and I was worried that you had too."

"Ron, Fred was my _twin_. I'll never truly get over his loss. Fred and Angelina had been growing apart, anyway. You saw how he was flirting with the veela cousins at Bill's wedding!" Harry heard the smile in George's voice at the memory. "Angelina came to me because she knew Fred better than anyone, except me. She helped me in the shop and we just got to know each other really well. Fred would want me, and Angelina, to be happy."

Ron didn't say anything.

"Now, if you can accept my reasoning... Well, I'd love you to be one of my groomsmen – along with Percy, Charlie and Harry."

"Really? You want me?"

"Of course I do!"

"What about Bill?"

"I was going to ask Bill to be ring bearer."

Ron hesitated.

"What do you think?"

"Well... all right," Ron agreed reluctantly. Harry opened one eye and saw the brothers hugging. He sighed, relieved.

"Right," said Hermione as the two young witches left the airport in Sydney. "We're here"

"Finally!" exclaimed Ginny.

"First things first, we need to check into our hotel." And they set off.

Once they had checked in and put their bags in the room, they discussed how they were going to go about looking for Hermione's parents.

"I sent them to live in Sydney, but I don't know exactly where. I thought it would be best if I didn't know."

"Well... we could send an owl, and then follow it." Said Ginny thoughtfully. "I packed my broomstick, I had a feeling I might need it. We just need an owl..." At that moment something slammed into the window.

"Oh my..." said Hermione, as Ginny rushed over to the window and opened it.

"It's Pig!" exclaimed Ginny. "Perfect."

"Right, I'll write a letter telling them we're coming..."

"But they won't know who you are," Ginny reminded her.

"Well I'll just say we're... immigration officers or something."

"Immi-whats?" asked Ginny..

"Never mind, _Accio!_" cried Hermione, Summoning a quill and began writing her letter. "You can follow Pigwidgeon at night, while I practise disillusionment charms, then tomorrow mornings we'll both fly – invisible of course – to their house. How does that sound?" she said, finishing her letter, folding it and writing on the front '_Wendrell and Monica Wilkins_.' Pig hopped onto her finger and she said, "Not yet, Pig. Tonight."

"Here, have some of these," said Ginny, taking some owl treats out of her pocket.

That night, Ginny was preparing herself. She donned her flying goggles and travelling cloak. "Pig!" she called. He flew over and perched on the top of her broomstick, which she was holding vertically.

"Take this to Mum and Dad," said Hermione, coming over and tying the folded letter to the tiny owl's outstretched leg. Pig zoomed out the open window, leaving behind him a smattering of feathers.

"Pig! Wait for me!" Ginny cried, hopping on Ron's old Shooting Star, and zooming after him.

"Be careful!" called Hermione after her. Now all she could do was wait. She climbed into bed pulling the duvet cover up over her head. She picked up her Charms book and buried her nose in it, once she found the right page for Disillusionment.


	8. Finding the Wilkins'

_Harry approached the looming door. He didn't know why, but he felt a burning desire to enter the room._

"_Harry." A voice moaned. The voice was familiar and enticing. Harry felt the pull of the door on his whole being, once more. He tried the knob, and heard a click. "Harry." The voice moaned again._

_He opened the door. Ginny stood in the centre of the room, dressed only in a slinky bathrobe that lay just above her knee and rested off her shoulder, exposing some pale white flesh. She stepped closer to him._

"_Ginny," he whispered her name, and she came even closer. So close, he could almost smell her. "Just a little closer..." he felt the soft fabric of Ginny's robe between his fingertips. His fingers played with the thin thread that held it together, hiding her body from him. With a small tug, the thread undid, and the robe fell away. Harry let his eyes explore her – _

"Oi!" shouted Ron, he was bright red – but not with embarrassment; with rage.

"What?" Harry reached for his glasses, the ecstasy of his dream ebbing away.

"You were talking in your sleep," growled Ron. Harry's face now changed colour to match the colour of Ron's.

"Err... really?" he asked.

"What is going on with you and Ginny?" asked Ron through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay. Ginny and I, we're together again."

"I _told_ you not to mess her around!"

"I'm not, Ron! I'm in love with her!"

"Yeah, what you were saying in your dream sounded really _loving_, Harry, really _respectful_. Ginny's a lucky girl – what a _catch_!" Ron spat.

"Ron, come on! I respect Ginny, I love her! I can't control my dreams, but in real life I can restrain myself. Trust me, I've been tried and tested," he added, muttering the last sentence to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, just..."

At that moment, Molly Weasley entered the room in a dressing gown.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Harry is messing around with Ginny again!" Ron cried.

"Ron, calm down. I've talked about this with Harry. He says he loves her and I believe him. Harry's your best friend, is there really anyone you'd rather Ginny go out with?" Molly's words reminded Harry of Ron's mild reaction to Ginny and Harry's first kiss, compared to his reaction to her relationships with Dean Thomas and Michael Corner.

"But, Mum – "

"_No_ buts. Ginny's a big girl, she can choose for herself." With that she departed, leaving behind a rather awkward silence.

"Who else knows about this?" Ron asked, after a few moments.

"Hermione knows. I asked her to take Ginny with her to Australia, to keep her mind off the fact I won't be joining her at Hogwarts next year – because I chose to do Auror training with you, Ron. You are my best friend. If you really think it's best that I end it with Ginny, I will."

"No," sighed Ron, giving in. "I guess... I guess I don't want to cross Ginny. I saw how angry she was last time you left her; I don't want to be on the receiving end of _that._"

Harry laughed in agreement.

"So... how are things with you and Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I don't know..."

"So you haven't...?"

"No!" said Ron, just as quickly as Hermione had answered Ginny, however instead of the tone of embarrassment she used, his tone was disappointment.

"But, you want to?" said Harry grinning. Ron blushed and looked at his feet.

"What do _you_ think?"

Harry laughed. "Been there." He sighed.

"What? So you haven't either?" Ron asked looking surprised.

"No, of course not. Ginny's only sixteen." Said Harry, as if Ron was mad. Ron immediately felt guilty for doubting Harry.

"You really love her?"

"As much as you love Hermione – as much as you always have."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Harry repeated.

At around midnight, Ginny swept in through the window. She looked exhausted. She gave Pigwidgeon an owl treat, and then the retired to the top of the wardrobe to sleep.

She walked over to Hermione's bed. She thought about waking her, but she looked so peaceful.

"Ron?" Hermione stirred, rolling over, but she didn't wake.

"Gross," Ginny muttered. She undressed and put on her pyjama shorts, and her favourite t-shirt of Harry's that she'd managed to sneak out of the Burrow. It enveloped her, feeling good against her skin. She brought it up to her face and breathed in his scent. "Mmm..." She climbed into bed, hugging herself and imagining that the arms around her were Harry's...

The next morning, Hermione awoke first.

"Ginny! Wake up! Come on! You've got to show me where my parents live!" she cried, giving Ginny a little shake.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming!" said Ginny. The two girls showered and dressed.

"Okay, ready?" said Hermione. Ginny mounted the broom. Hermione tapped Ginny gently on the head with the tip of her wand and Ginny felt a cold sensation like a cracked egg dripping down her. She became camouflaged with the colours around her. Hermione performed the charm on herself, too, before climbing onto the broom and wrapping her arms around Ginny's waist. Pigwidgeon became excited and prepared to follow them. "Muggles will notice if an owl is flying around in the daytime," Hermione warned.

"All right, Pig, go home!" said Ginny. Pig landed on her shoulder and pecked her gently on the head. She handed him a treat, and he zoomed out of the window. "Stay out of sight!" she called after him. "Okay, ready now?"

"Ready!"

Ginny pushed her feet of the ground, earning a whimper from Hermione as the broom jolted forwards and out of the window.

They zoomed over buildings and houses for about an hour, though it felt much longer to Hermione – partly because of her anticipation, and partly because she was scared stiff.

"All right, it's around here somewhere!" called Ginny.

"What?" shouted Hermione. "I can't hear you!"

"IT'S AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE. Oh wait, I THINK THAT'S IT!"she shouted back and pointed at a small cottage. She flew down into the front garden, and the two witches dismounted.

"Finally," said Hermione, her knees shaking. She took out her wand and once again tapped Ginny and herself over the head. This time a warm sensation crept over them. They decided to leave the Shooting Star under the charm, but made sure they knew where they had put it. They approached the door.

Hermione took a deep breath, and knocked.

After a few moments the door unlocked and a man stood in the doorway.

"Erm..." Hermione stuttered and stammered for a few moments before Ginny took over.

"I believe you received a letter yesterday, by owl, telling you we'd be coming?" said Ginny, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to receive letters by owl – which to Wendrell Wilkins it most certainly wasn't.

"Well, yes, the letter was surrounded by a lot of feathers," he said, a puzzled look on his face.

"May we come in please?" she asked.

"Yes of course."

Once they were seated in the living room, Ginny nudged Hermione. It was her turn now.

"Mr Wilkins, is Mrs Wilkins in?"

"Yes she's upstairs, she'll be down very soon."

"Okay, that's good." Hermione whipped out her wand and shouted, "_Finite!_"

Mr Wilkins looked started for a second, and then his eyes stared blankly into space, before focusing once again on Hermione.

"Hermione? Where am I?" said Mr Granger.

"Oh, Dad!" Hermione embraced her father in a massive hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

"Err... I missed you too, I guess... Where were you? Where was I?"

"I'll explain everything soon." At that moment, a woman entered the room.

"Mum, I mean, Mrs Wilkins!" said Hermione.

"Wendrell, what is going on here?" said the woman.

"Err – Wendrell?"

"_Finite._" Hermione repeated the spell, this time pointing her wand at her mother, and it had the same effect.

"Hermione, what are we doing here?" asked the woman, looking around.

Hermione sat he parents down and explained _everything_.

"So we've been gone for nearly a year?" asked Mrs Granger.

"Yes, but only for your own protection, and mine. Like I said, the Ministry was after Muggle-borns and their parents. Plus, I was on a very dangerous mission, and if anyone found you and tried to get information – you wouldn't be able to give it."

"And, who's this young lady?"

Ginny had been sitting on the sofa silently day-dreaming. She snapped back to reality at the sound of her name, "This is Ginny. She's one of my best friends, and her brother is... my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend? Can we meet him?"

"Of course, we'll take an international portkey back tonight – and we will be back in the morning."

Early Thursday morning, Harry woke up to a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Ginny?" he sat up looking around at her. He reached for his glasses and her beautiful face came into focus as he slid them onto his nose. "Ginny! I have missed you _so_ much!" he cried, pulling her onto his lap and hugging her tightly.

"Harry I can't breathe!" she laughed. Ron stirred. Ginny hopped off Harry's lap.

"He knows about us now," Harry explained, "but I still don't think it's a great idea for you to be sitting on my lap when he wakes up."

"I've been sent to wake both of you up. Especially Ron, Hermione has brought her parents back and they want to meet her boyfriend," said Ginny, pretending to throw up. Harry laughed and pulled the covers off him. Ginny held in a gasp as she saw he was only wearing boxers. Her eyes ran over his defined stomach muscles and, when he turned around, his bum. She giggled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Put some clothes on before Ron wakes up and gets the wrong idea!" she said, Harry smiled at her and pulled on a t-shirt.

"Ron, wake up," he said, giving Ron a shake.

"My... knee?" said Ron sleepily.

"No, but she's downstairs waiting for you," said Harry. Ron immediately sat up straight. He, too, had been sleeping in boxers.

"Gross," muttered Ginny and left the room.

"What was she doing in here?" asked Ron, suspiciously.

"She came to wake us up," said Harry innocently. Ron pulled on pyjama top and the two young men walked downstairs.

"Which one's him?" Hermione's mother whispered in her ear. Hermione rushed over to Ron.

"This one," she beamed.

"Err... Hello Mr and Mrs Granger," said Ron turning pink, but he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Mrs Weasley walked into the kitchen in her dressing gown.

"What is going on here?" she looked startled when she saw Ginny, Hermione and her parents in the room, along with Harry and Ron. "Oh, you're back!" she cried, embracing Ginny and Hermione together. "And you must be Mr and Mrs Granger; it's very nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs Weasley."

"Call me Molly," she said, flicking her wand to boil the kettle.

"Then you may call me Howard, and my wife Jean," said Mr Granger, his eyes glued to Mrs Weasley's wand.

"So," said Mrs Weasley, as the kettle floated up and poured into two cups that had just appeared from thin air in front of Hermione's parents. "I see you've heard about the happy couple."

"Yes, we were just so excited to meet him. It seems a lot has happened since we've been... you know, for so long," said Mrs Granger.

"Ah yes, but it was for your own good. Hermione probably saved your lives, you're lucky to have such an accomplished witch as a daughter, others weren't so lucky," said Mrs Weasley, sadly. Hermione's parents smiled at their daughter proudly and she blushed.

"So, have you two heard about Angelina and George?" asked Mrs Weasley, addressing Ginny and Hermione.

**A/N**

**Hey readers, thank you everyone who has added this as their favourite. Sorry for the cliffie, but I want to know how you guys thin Ginny will react? Please tell me what you guys think as well, I know I said I don't care about reviews but I'd really love people to tell me what they like and don't like! Please review **** Thankies guys x**


	9. Ginny's Reaction

"We're getting married," said George, looking delighted yet quite scared at the same time. Ginny's expression was unreadable; her face was as white as snow. She approached George, slowly, and looked into his eyes for a few moments. Angelina looked terrified, she knew how much the Weasley boys cared about their sister and valued her opinion.

"This is what you want?" Ginny finally asked.

"Yes," George said, without hesitation, giving Angelina's hand a squeeze. Ginny gave a small, hard smile.

"If it makes you happy," she said, placing a hand on George's cheek. Then she left the room.

There was an awkward silence, and Harry desperately wanted to follow Ginny and make sure she was okay. He looked at Mrs Weasley for guidance.

Molly understood immediately, "I think someone better check on Ginny," she announced.

"I will," Ron volunteered.

"No, no, Hermione's only just returned, you'll want to spend time with her. Harry, dear why don't you go," Mrs Weasley nodded encouragement. Ron looked disgruntled but put his arm around Hermione when he was reminded of how much he had missed her.

Harry stood outside Ginny's door, unsure. After a few minutes of deliberation he knocked.

"Who is it?" Ginny's voice was steady, but wary.

"It's me, Gin," Harry's voice was hoarse.

"Come in," Ginny immediately answered. No sooner had he opened the door a crack, Ginny yanked it open and threw her arms around his neck. Before he could respond she slammed her lips against his and his mind emptied. Before he knew what he was doing his hands were travelling up and down her upper body and suddenly found themselves beneath the fabric of her t-shirt. As his hungry fingers reached the seam of her bra she let out a loud moan, bringing Harry to his senses. He reluctantly pulled his head away from hers, with some difficulty!

"Harry, what?" she panted, breathless.

"Ginny, I thought we had a deal..." he trailed off as his mind replayed Ginny's highly aroused, not to mention _arousing_, moan, over and over again. He felt a pleasant burning sensation between his legs.

"Harry, I want you. I _need_ you." She said and her tone left little doubt of the truth in her words.

He sighed, and his breath caught in his throat as he was once against astounded by her beauty.

"Ginny..." It was almost a moan. He kissed her forehead. "I can't."

"You don't have to do anything," Ginny said, almost fiercely and her fingers started scrabbling at his belt buckle. Before he could react his belt was on the floor and she had moved on to his trousers. She was too quick.

"Ginny, I – " but it was too late, she plunged her hand down his trousers and he felt her smooth hands stroke down his length. He could no longer control himself. She led him by his trousers over to the bed, where she sat down with him standing in front of her. She pulled his trousers down further, revealing Harry completely. She gasped at the length of him.

"Oh, Harry," she giggled, still moving her hand all over him.

Harry had never felt anything like it, he closed his eyes and saw white spots everywhere. Suddenly, her smooth hand was replaced by a warm, wet sensation. He looked down curiously to see Ginny's mouth and tongue furiously caressing him.

"Ginny, Ginny..." he trailed off and Ginny got faster. "Oh, Ginny, I'm going to... _Ginny._" He breathed as he felt himself release inside her mouth.

"How was that?" asked Ginny anxiously, getting her breath back. He sank to his knees in front of her and kissed her fully on the lips.

"It was..." he shook his head, showing how what she had done to him could not be put into words.

"In a good way?" she asked. He responded by kissing her again, for longer and much more passionately. She pulled him up on the bed next to her and they lay together. Harry very slowly recovered, and as soon as he did a wave of guilt came over him.

"Ginny, I can't believe I let you do that to me. It was so wrong..."

"I did it wrong?"

"No, you did everything right. I'm the terrible one. Taking advantage of you, that way." He sighed, angry at himself.

"Harry I wanted to do it to you. I want to make you feel good." She kissed his cheek.

"Ginny, my love, you already do."

They lay in silence for a few moments.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"Erm... what about me?" she wriggled impatiently in his arms, her arousal starting to become frustrating.

"Ginny..."

"You aren't just going to take and not give anything back are you?" she teased.

"I shouldn't have taken anything in the first place," he protested.

"Harry, feel this," she placed his hand over her crotch. He could feel the heat even through her jeans. "Please, Harry. Touch me," she begged.

He gave her a pained expression and she realised she would have to do more persuading. She jumped off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," she replied. When she returned, she was wearing a _very_ transparent underwear set. She lay back on the bed beside him. He groaned, knowing she wouldn't give in until she got her way. He tried not to notice her prominent nipples through the thin material of the bra. He desperately wanted to touch her, to explore her. She was so slender, so perfectly proportioned. Without thinking he stroked a finger from her hip, up her waist until he reached her bra.

"Harry," she moaned his name, still pleading. His fingers reached under her bra and found her nipple. She let out another heart-stopping moan. Harry quickly reached for his wand,

"_Muffliato_." He pointed it at the door before returning his fingers to Ginny's body. His fingers circled her nipples, making her shudder with desire.

"Harry," she moaned again. He moved one hand down and placed it over her hot, damp knickers. He wanted her so badly. "Please." He wanted nothing more than to give her what she wanted. "Harry, please. Please, Harry."

He slipped his fingers under her waistband and massaged her steaming opening with two fingers. Ginny bit her lip to stop from screaming with pleasure and let out a loud moan instead. It felt amazing for Harry to give Ginny pleasure, so he inserted is fingers inside her. This time she did scream and Harry lost control; he thrusted his fingers into her deeper and deeper each time, while using the other hand to gently pinch at her nipples.

"Harry, oh Harry I'm going to – yes, Harry, Harry..." Ginny moaned and Harry knew she was close. He added a third finger and it pushed Ginny over the edge. Her body shook under him and he continued until her spasms came to gradual stop. "Oh Harry..." she sighed.


End file.
